


奎八傲慢后续的后续

by KRAY030127



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRAY030127/pseuds/KRAY030127
Summary: 真的完了！没后续了！土土追妻火葬场以后安排这个后续瞎写的虐不起来
Kudos: 5





	奎八傲慢后续的后续

**Author's Note:**

> 真的完了！  
> 没后续了！  
> 土土追妻火葬场以后安排  
> 这个后续瞎写的虐不起来

后续的后续（再无后续！）

身下的人儿呜呜咽咽地推搡着他的压迫，金珉奎愈发不耐地加重了力度完全把徐明浩扭着胳膊按在床上。  
“怎么着，想跑？”  
金珉奎宛如天神般逆光俯视着，那个被他折磨了三年有余的少年，在少年心里，他必须是不可抗拒的神。  
目光被鼓起的腹部吸引过去，快到临盆期的猫妖正用湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，可怜巴巴地咬着嘴唇乞望接下来能够得到温柔些的性事。  
“呵”  
金珉奎把徐明浩翻了个身，宽大的手掌摸上颤抖的身躯，调情之类的一概省略，沉下身子就将自己送了进去。  
“唔……”  
徐明浩伸手用力捂住了自己的嘴巴，不想还是有未来得及隐藏的呻吟泄露出来。  
还是一如既往地横冲直撞，像小孩子泄愤一样狠戾操弄着瘦削单薄的身子。  
徐明浩闭着眼睛熬着，等他结束已经到了半夜。  
徐明浩艰难地支起身子给自己做清理，正穿着衣服的金珉奎突然开口。  
“快生了，找你族人去吧，三个月时间必须回来”  
徐明浩神情复杂地凝望金珉奎的背影，末了。  
“嗯”  
……………………  
徐明浩大着肚子来找尹净汉的时候把两人都吓了一大跳，洪知秀赶紧扶着徐明浩进了房子。  
两位哥哥面色沉重地坐在徐明浩旁边沉默不语。  
倒是徐明浩为了打破尴尬气氛先开了口:“哥，我饿了”  
“洪知秀，做饭”  
尹净汉心疼地搂着弟弟支使自家爱人，等洪知秀无奈进了厨房，立刻板着脸质问。  
“金珉奎的？”  
“嗯”  
“你们之间的事哥哥不太方便插手”  
尹净汉揉揉徐明浩的发丝，眼神下垂。  
“哥哥就问你，你想要这个孩子吗？”  
“……想”  
徐明浩点点头，乖巧地回抱了尹净汉。  
“我俩之间的事情，孩子是无辜的”  
“我会把他生下来，然后带她找俊哥”  
…………………………  
“徐明浩，胆子不小啊”  
徐明浩额间渗出一层薄汗，怀里抱着安然恬睡的小孩子，金珉奎看见扯了一下嘴角。  
“人类？我还以为是猫妖就可以杀掉了呢”  
金珉奎双手插兜缓步走过去，低沉的磁音萦绕在徐明浩耳畔。  
“我说什么了，嗯？”  
徐明浩哆哆嗦嗦顺着墙往下滑落，怀里紧抱着女儿警惕地盯着前来的金珉奎。  
“给、给我三个月……”  
“现在多久了？”  
徐明浩不敢应声，多年的臣服让他早已习惯了恐惧，大眼睛躲闪着直接刺来的目光。  
“五……五个月……”  
金珉奎眼神冷到极点，一手拽起徐明浩瘫软的身子，一手扯过包着孩子的布料扔到旁边管家怀里。  
徐明浩挣扎着想抢回自己的孩子，奈何力气大不过禁锢自己的男人，徐明浩满脸泪水。  
“那就罚你两个月不许见她”  
……………………  
可以算得上温馨的卧室，单调还带着几分优雅的房间完全符合半猫妖的品味。  
如果金珉奎不在这里放那么多折磨他的东西就好了。  
“嘶……唔嗯”  
徐明浩慢慢扶着金珉奎的东西坐下去，眼泪再次决堤，辛苦地抱着男人宽大的肩膀渴求一个支撑点。  
做到一半，金珉奎的电话铃突然想起来，烦躁地压住徐明浩伸长手去够了手机。  
那边立刻传来音量不小的嚷嚷声，徐明浩没有听清，也没有心思去听，就算打电话金珉奎也没有停止身下的抽插。  
“我不缺那点钱，崽子养死了也没事不养就扔了，不算你们的”  
耳朵捕捉到碎片般的信息，徐明浩立刻抓住金珉奎的胳膊哭叫了一声不要。  
“我？父亲，呵”  
“没事，你们随便，钱我每周打在你卡上，就这样，挂了”  
金珉奎垂眸，匆匆忙忙地挂断了电话。  
“那崽子死不死，可就看你了啊，明浩”  
…………………………  
五年了，徐明浩坐在窗边，像没有生机的娃娃眼神空洞地不知道看在哪儿。  
日日夜夜不过反复着被上，管家抱着小少爷站在旁边，年迈的老人叹息一声。  
何必呢，明明很爱对方。  
甚至到了离不开的地步。  
………………………………  
那就让我们生死相随吧。  
徐明浩抱着女儿进来。  



End file.
